Venesian Federation
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Venesia is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 315 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Venesia work diligently to produce Oil and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Venesia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Venesia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Venesia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Venesia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Aerial Assault against Planet Soy The day after Planet Soy declared war on Soltirea, many Venesian fighters and bombers assaulted the capitalist nation, commencing bombing runs over the enemy infrastructure and providing close air support for Volgan ground troops and tanks. Within a couple days, the enemy's air force was wiped out; Volgan and Soltirean forces reoccupied Grozny, the Soltirean capitol. Much of Planet Soy's infrastructure and land was systematically destroyed and taken during the last stages of the war. Venesians had proven their prowess in the air. History History: 1205AD Venesia was founded by sepratists from Romania who started their colony on the island that was to be called, "Venesia." Decades later, the Black Empire of Venesia was formed by Vladimir Vermonov and his wife Natasha Vermonov Venesia was divided into different kingdoms at the time: Venesian Empire, Kingdom of Emerald, Kingdom of Lagoon and The Cove Republic, the kingdoms fought each other for years until a decree of peace was signed by the Tsar of the Venesian Empire, one year later, The Cove Republic joined the Venesian Empire as well as the Kingdom of Lagoon. 1985. The last Tsar of the Venesian Empire was Rodoski Vermonov, he had a daughter called Anastasia Vermonov who was in love with Michael Vincentski who was the Prince of Venesia and also the President of Republic of Venesia (Kingdom of Emerald.) However when the Princess broke up with the Prince due to Paralell political views on how to change Venesia, she got people from the Venesian military to join her side as she is was the General of the Venesian Army, they stormed the Castle of Venesia and assasinated the Tsar (her father) while Michael Vincentski watched him die. This was the being of the Second Venesian civil war with Anastasia being the new Premier of the Venesian Socialist Republics and Michael Vincetski the President of the Rep of Venesia. The war raged on for years until the forces of the Rep of Venesia were squared at City of Emerald, Michael Vincentski fought to the bitter end until the City was taken by the VSR and Michael Vincentski perished. To this day, the City of Emerald see him as a hero. Modern Venesia. Venesia today is a very Neutral nation with a very laid back culture, Venesia also has two major airlines Air Venesia and Emerald airlines. However Venesia is still marked by the Second Civil war as a result, many people in the City of Emerald don't trust those in the City of Stars. Goverment The Castle of Venesia is where the glorious leader governs and lives. The Castle of Venesia has been around since 1205AD when separtists from Romania came to form 'The Black Empire of Venesia." National Animal The Magpie is the national animal of Venesia which is the most common animal on the whole island. The Magpie is a sacred animal to all Venesians as the Magpie theory is well known and also well belived in Venesia, usually they fly around the many great woods of Venesia and sometimes they can be spotted up in the mountains too. The Magpie is the pride of Venesia. Many neighbouring nations nickname Venesia after its national animal as: "The Iron Magpie," or "The Iron Bird." Landscape The Vensk Mountains are some of Venesia's finest mountains right at the very heart of the island, the mountains help represent the two regions of Venesia: Starian and Emeriald. Mount Viceroy is Venesia's highest peak at around 10,564 feet high. This mountain is not to be under estimated though as many expert mountaineers have lost their lives trying to reach the top. Near the top of the mountain is one of Venesia's mysterious castles which according to legend was the home of the Vampire clan in 1776. According to legends. The Venesian forests are said to be the greatest in the world.] The Venesian forests are known to be the most epic forests in the world with lush pine trees and plenty of birds that thirve in these dark forests. During the second Venesian Civil War, the forests proved a very deadly place to be at night as the VSR (Venesian Socialist Republic,) had many snipers on top of the trees which proved their dominace in gurella warfare. Venesia has many cliffs on the island which are usually located in the regions of Blue Cove and Yellow Rock. Forget the UAE and forget the carribean, Venesia has the worlds greatest beaches located in the regions of Starian, Emeriald and Rock Lagoon. The beaches strech from where the City of Stars is located (The capital,) all accross the island to the region of Rock Lagoon, however, the region of Emriald has beaches too on the other side of the island. The City of Stars is the capital city of Venesia in the main region of Starian. The City of Stars is home to Venesia's financial companies as well as Venesia's shipping industry, the City is a beautiful array of lights at night lighting up the whole harbour. The City of Emerald is located on the other side of the island in the region of Emriald. The former capital of the Republic of Venesia still plays a major vital role for Venesia has the City of Emerald is a very popular tourist destination where many couples go on their honeymoons. The City of Emerald was almost completly destroyed during the second Venesian Civil war but was quickly rebuilt by the VSR that destroyed most of the city's infrastructure all in respect of the fallen. Reforms After the economic collaspe of the Venesian Republic on the 16th January 2012, Venesia went through major reforms. As a result, the flag was changed and the Venesian Communist Reform party taken over the nation to help rebuild Venesia. Venesia is now known as the Venesian Federation as of 23 June 2012.